


"Проигрыш"

by Nemhain



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зак пытается получить Клауда в свое распоряжение на несколько дней с весьма определенными целями и строит планы. Однако, Сефирот доказывает, что все желаемое можно получить существенно проще.<br/>//тексту тысячи лет, ложечку меда хотелось автору)//</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Проигрыш"

\- Блондинки начинают и проигрывают! – залихвастки «посетовал» на судьбу Клауда Зак, выкладывая перед ним против «каре» «стрит флэш».  
Страйф обиженно сморгнул, но его противник на мольбу во взгляде не поддался.  
Вообще-то, Зак прекрасно понимал чувства начинающего бойца и даже испытывал такие же… Давно, когда его только в Солджеры приняли. Это потом была элита и отношение как к ровне. Сперва чувствовал себя едва ли не картиной в музее. Разве что пальцами в него не тыкали. А кто тыкал, тому он эти пальцы быстро пообломал: дружба с самим Сефиротом на многое право дает.  
Вспомнив о Сефироте Солджер едва заметно улыбнулся. До смешного всё складывалось: у него ведь была Аэрис, он вроде бы ее любил. Но после того, как длинноволосый царь и бог отряда случайно мазнул по его губам своими, даже не заметив, у него точно башню снесло. Зак и сейчас помнил этот узкий коридор, в котором одному-то еле пройти можно было, и едва слышный шепот «А теперь первым пойду я». И потом… Это было похоже на отравление. И имя яду было Сефирот. Впрочем, Зак знал, как добиться своего, а вот лучший из лучших, казалось, и понятия не имел, как от таких нападок защищаться. В этом плане он был наивен. Даже странно, что после общения со всей этой лабораторной братией серебряноволосый красавец остался таким. Или, может, он притворялся? И притворяется до сих пор? Да что уж гадать. Зак был рад греть ему постель за пару полуулыбок, чертовски гревших душу.  
Клауд тоже был бы не прочь получить немного снисхождения. Но ему было сложнее, потому что его, несмотря на высокие показатели, так и не приняли в Солджеры, но и в шею прочь не гнали. Вокруг причины его "неудачи" клубились слухи, называвшие причинами то юность, то ошибки на психологических тестах, которые все считали ненужной дребеденью. Так что когда Зак свел с ним знакомство поближе и начал таскать за собой по казармам отряда, на Клауда смотрели как на диковинку: над ним смеялись, подкалывали, поливали грязью. Заку было всё равно, ранимому мальчишке нет. Но он научился не обращать внимания, потому что изменить ничего не мог: не имел права. Пока, надеялся Страйф. Может быть, пока, думал Зак.  
А ещё Зак думал что…  
Сефирот хмыкнул и начал снова сдавать карты на двоих. Он дочитывал какие-то отчеты и изредка прерывался, чтобы выполнить ещё один долг, возложенный на него беспокойным любовником.  
Зак нервно облизнул губы, размышляя. Играли до третьего проигрыша. И проигрывал, вообще-то, он. Два против одного. Но куш был большой, а игра продолжалась. Зак обещал, что если спасует, добьется у Сефирота, чтобы тот добился у начальства принятия Страйфа в ряды Солджеров, а Клауд, без сомнений и подозрений, согласился сдаться на милость своего друга на три дня, если проиграет. То есть, мальчик-красавчик в полном подчинении на три дня. Вряд ли они останутся "просто друзьями" после этих дней.  
Зак снова облизнул губы, наблюдая за Сефиротом: за его великолепными волосами, за изящными пальцами, аккуратно подцеплявшими карты, за взглядом неестественно зеленых глаз… И в этом взгляде скользнуло, только на миг, знание?..  
Зак испугался. Действительно испугался. Сефирот знает о его желании.  
Тот, поняв, что где-то оступился, устало бросил колоду на стол.  
\- Хватит уже.  
Зак почувствовал, как всё внутри холодеет. Сейчас все его труды пойдут насмарку. И остановить своего любовника он не сможет.  
\- Я думал, ты решительнее, - странная насмешка в голосе Сефирота и взгляд, которого Зак, за три месяца одной постели, ещё никогда не видел, прошибали точно электрический разряд.  
Сефирот обернулся к Клауду, в замешательстве и благоговении взиравшему на него. Тот замер под этой расчетливой нескромной похоть в зеленых глазах.  
– Зачем всё усложнять?  
Узкая, но сильная ладонь генерала легла на подбородок Страйфа. Зак тут же вскочил и крепко схватил Сефирота за запястье. Но длинноволосый мужчина и не подумал убрать руку. Клауд даже не подумал отстраниться. Черт возьми, что он там себе решил? В шлюху поиграть, что ли, авось в отряд возьмут?..  
Но нет - Зак удосужился, наконец, взглянуть не в горящие холодной похотью глазищи Сефирота, а на причину назревающей трагедии.  
Мальчишка никого не обманывал. Он быстро понял все и беззастенчиво хотел их обоих. Клауд вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на лицо Солджера, точно спрашивая, куда ему провалиться. Никуда, глупый.  
Теперь ты просто будешь нашим.


End file.
